


Bon Appétit

by ryuku



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-11 17:26:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17451230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ryuku/pseuds/ryuku
Summary: 互为诱因，互为解药





	Bon Appétit

**Author's Note:**

> 多年前半夜暴起的泄欲屑作，懒得改了，大型闹剧落幕前放出来算球  
> 扭曲，有病，不爽不要看  
> Bon Appétit:祝你好胃口

1.

“这个赛季我们都是表现出色的中锋，都配得上首发。”

范佩西微笑着，喉咙滚动了一下。

他觉得饿。

站在记者面前听自己说着天衣无缝的正解时，他只有一种感觉，就是胃袋里空空如也。

接受完采访，他奔向餐厅，让面条汤和酿白菜暂时平复骚动的口胃。但食物只能缓解一时之需，他还是饿。

这是他从两年前逐渐褪下顽劣的躯壳，长出体面的表皮之后就落下的顽瘴。

范佩西早已不是那个拒绝跟教练握手，对媒体抱怨队友太独的浑小子，现在的他，学会了服从教练的安排，主动祝贺不感冒的队友，在录音笔前也露出笑容，连私生活都交给经纪人安排整齐。

但每次一步步接近心目中那个完美的自己的时候，他的胃都不愿领情。那种被聚光灯引发的光合作用消耗殆尽，却再也吸收不到足够的二氧化碳和水而引发的饥饿感，有时会让他在半夜的时候突然醒来，走到厨房喝下一整瓶冰水。

这个赛季末站在MVP领奖台上的时候，他以为自己会满足，但捧起奖杯，望向台下时，那些身着光滑礼服沐浴在厚重灯光下的人们，却变成了一只只沾满酱汁的焗蜗牛。

好饿。

而现在，欧洲杯的前夕，他的症状加重了。

他把手覆盖在训练服下突出的腹肌上，那儿的脉搏充满活力地跳跃，吸收他掌心的温度。每次他觉得饿的时候，这个动作能给他一点心理上的安慰，像是按住了一张贪得无厌的嘴。

可这次他太饿了，怎么都没用。

在因为注意力被集中在胃部而引起的恍惚中，他漫无目的地在训练基地里走着，走着，不知不觉地走到了训练区。

他想起更衣室的背包里有一袋饼干。

食物无法解决他的问题，但谁还在乎呢，他得吃东西。

现在就吃。

他突然变得更饿了，随着到更衣室的距离越来越短，他好像闻到了越来越浓郁的香味，是圣诞晚餐的香味，涂满了石榴酱的熏火腿，漂浮着蜂蜜的牛奶燕麦粥，被红糖、杏仁和葡萄干淹没的姜饼。

他站在更衣室的门口，贪婪地吸吮着房门里飘出来的香味，手掌已经攥成了拳头抵在胃部。

太好闻了。

太饿了。

可他为什么不走进去，饱餐一顿呢？

他舔了舔嘴唇，睁开眼睛。

因为他是在听房间里亨特拉尔打电话的声音。

这个总是在摄像机前露出羞涩笑容的德甲金靴，这个一转眼就会忘记队友之间的摩擦的正印中锋，这个被评价为耿直、低调、诚实的安彻霍克人。

果然其实对他怀着一肚子咕嘟作响，像没有香料调味的洋葱汤一样腥涩的怨懑。

可为什么在范佩西耳中，他的声音像是橄榄油在炙热的烤架上溅起的呲响，他刻薄的语句也充满了片火鸡肉时，刀刃敲在砧板上的节奏？

他从来没觉得这么饿过。

是那种饱餐前期待到极限的饥饿感。

他的胃像是被拳头撑开一样胀痛起来，在为接下来的大快朵颐做准备。

房间里亨特拉尔的发泄还在继续，而范佩西在吞咽分泌出的唾液。

他是无神论者，但他突然意识到现在自己来到更衣室门前不是巧合，而是像狮子顺着气味锁定今天的晚餐一样，是最朴素的自然规律。

他饿了这么久，终于该开饭了。

不是他背包里那袋原味苏达饼干。

是害他症状加重的罪魁祸首。

是亨特拉尔。

他像终于等到叮声响起之后打开烤箱一样推开房门，亨特拉尔瞬间涨红的脸颊就是熟透的标志。他夺过他的手机摔到对面墙上，碎片落地的时候，主人的脚后跟也跌在了上面。

范佩西看着他被摆上餐桌的熏火腿、牛奶燕麦粥和姜饼。

要怎么开始吃呢？

2.

“只要范马尔维克还当教练，我就永远都得是范佩西的替补。”

亨特拉尔对手机说，用他平时不会用到的音量。

因为他听不清自己的声音。

昨天他又做了那个有段时间没来纠缠他的噩梦，他梦见走到镜子前，却看不见自己，和别人说话，别人也没反应。

半夜惊醒，他在腿上掐了一把，什么感觉都没有。

他有时会突然什么都感觉不到。

感觉不到温度和重力，光线好像会穿过他的身体，反射不进别人的眼睛。

刚离开荷兰的那几个赛季，巨大的落差让他开始质疑自己的价值。他坐在替补席上，没人看得到他，上场的时候连球迷看台都掷过来嘘声，报纸幸灾乐祸地把他称作扫把星。

他也曾经是年度排名第一的射手，但现在他连说自己配得上更多的上场时间，都只会招致嘲笑。

其实他对那些奚落他的人的厌恶，不比对方给予他的更少，但那些不甘、苦涩、愤怒、怨艾和没有说出口的赌咒，只能腐烂在心底的沼泽。也许还是有点软弱，即使在这种情况下，也还是不想被讨厌。

有一次他从球场回到家，身上还沾着嘘声和混杂着意大利语和英语的辱骂，他把客厅里所有东西都摔在地上，手被划了翻开皮的伤口，但是一点都不疼，他看着鲜血淋漓的手背，用舌尖舔了一下。

尝起来就像水。

他好像突然感觉不到了。

不知道嘴里嚼的食物是什么味道，闻不到草皮的香气，无论是自慰还是做爱都没有快感。

来到德国之后，情况终于开始慢慢好转，赛季末赢得金靴，他被队友喷了一身的香槟。泡沫在皮肤上破碎的时候，有一点痒。

然而失去热身赛首发那天，他洗澡的时候突然开始咳嗽，他低下头，看到调水温的把手还在最冷的那一边。

他又感觉不到了

他闭上眼睛，撑着浴室的墙自慰，到阴茎疲软得再也硬不起来，才发现手上沾的精液已经是好几次的量。

真的又感觉不到了。

在餐厅吃饭的时候，他机械地咀嚼主厨推荐的酱牛肉沙拉，尝不出是咸是淡。旁边的桌子上范佩西狼吞虎咽地吃着，汤汁榨出来，他伸出丰满的舌头从嘴角舔掉，让人看了就很有食欲。

亨特拉尔又叉起一片甘蓝，估算自己大概还要多少才能吃饱。

范佩西是另一端的人，他长了一张无论干什么都会有人为他辩护的脸。他年轻时就经历过很多事情，但仍然活得肆无忌惮，现在成熟了，又转型成为浪子回头故事的主角。

他从来没有过丧失自我的时候。

作为少年天才受到的眷顾、常年在一个球队的稳定、犯错时收到的袒护、教练的偏爱，还有，旺盛的食欲，和传闻里热烈的性欲。

真想都感觉一次。

他一定早已习惯了。

凭什么。

如果不是他，他现在明明应该在逐渐好转。

已经是长年的积怨，对范佩西的不满开了头之后，就根本无法平静地咽下，他到没人的更衣室，掏出了手机。

他一边说话，一边看着更衣室镜子里的自己，伸出手去摸，感觉不到镜面的光滑和冰凉，但看到手臂上的汗毛竖了起来。

是被自己吓到了？

还是竟然预感到范佩西下一分钟就会破门而入？

迎接他的并不是暴怒，范佩西把他抵在墙上，离得那么近，他突然感觉到他呼出的热气。

感觉。

范佩西撕开他的衣领，咬住他的肩膀。

疼。

他又能感觉到了。

3.

以前怎么没想到，亨特拉尔会这么好吃。

范佩西咬着他肩膀上的肌肉，模拟着咀嚼的动作，仅仅是这样，他就产生了一种久违的，正在填饱胃袋的满足感。

他吮尽最后一点咸味，从一边换到另一边，亨特拉尔都没有推开他。

亨特拉尔沉浸在被啃咬带来的痛觉中。

他感觉到范佩西的牙齿咬合进他的皮肉，下牙两边的小臼齿上有不对称的突起，左边的更尖，已经划破了他的皮肤。

被咬住的钝痛和被划破皮肤的锐痛，不是一种痛。

感觉从未如此清晰过。

他闭上眼睛，手掌摸索上范佩西的脖子，他后颈上粗硬的发茬扎痒了他的手心。他的手往上，原来范佩西没上发胶的头发也这么硬。他的手往下，指节碾过范佩西突起的隆椎。

又回到发间。

是范佩西在向下。

他像小时候依依不舍地舔雪糕棒一样从肩峰，顺着锁骨舔吸到胸端，再伸出舌头在中间的小窝里转一圈，那里被两块锁骨撑起的皮肤被他压下去，黏在舌尖像是要融化的奶油。

好吃。

碍事的衣领挡住了他品尝的路线，他掀起训练服的下摆，剥开最后一层糖纸。

泛红的腰侧散布着大大小小的青紫淤痕，他为此放缓了动作，蹲下来，把亨特拉尔的裤子也剥掉，看见了同样的痕迹。

斑驳地分布在他对于一个中锋来说，有些过于清瘦的大腿。

范佩西舔湿手指，往最大的那块按下去，皮肤上显现出暗红色的血点。

很漂亮。

他入迷地从下往上抚摸过去，舔腰上的淤痕。

像蜂巢蛋糕。

亨特拉尔的胯被范佩西握在手里，他的肩胛骨硌在墙上，以一种重心不稳的姿势站着，范佩西的舌头在点亮他感官的地图。

腰上的淤伤被湿润着，隐隐约约地刺痛起来。 

连他关于这些淤伤的记忆里，都被填补上了痛觉的空白。

而现在，他只希望，范佩西能更慷慨一点。

他感觉到自己硬了，但还没有完全硬，刚好维持在一个适合被人含到嘴里的程度。

他把手覆上范佩西的手，用他的食指勾住自己的内裤，扯下来。他的阴茎弹到了范佩西的脖子上。

范佩西毫不犹豫地握住了。

成熟的肉色器官，干净地割过包皮，还有一圈模糊的缝合痕迹。

范佩西从侧面咬上去，这是他吃Rookworst香肠的习惯。

一样的弹性十足。

如果能淋上芥末酱，味道会更好。

亨特拉尔在他上方发出了急促又痛苦的呻吟。

他用牙关丈量他的直径，犬齿一路克服包皮的皱褶到头部，然后把整个头部含进嘴里，放到右侧的臼齿上，用牙齿轻轻地研磨。

这不是正常的口交，但亨特拉尔却因此亢奋得疼痛了起来，或者说，因为疼痛而亢奋。性器官受到刺激的快感让他忍不住开始向范佩西挺腰，但范佩西却没有允许他就此射出来的打算，他只是用唇齿玩弄着他的阴茎，让它胀成一个漂亮的形状。

像是熟透了的样子。

“转过去。”

他的餐会才刚开始，主菜要留到最后。

他又把亨特拉尔的手打掉：“别碰。”

亨特拉尔看着他，抬起还缠着裤子的脚腕，用脚尖踩了一下他的裆部：“你有那个本事吗？”

范佩西把他的鞋和裤子一起扒下来：“什么本事，把你压在替补席的本事吗？”

他们好像现在才想起来为什么会和对方一起出现在这里。

“别太过，”亨特拉尔转过身用手撑住墙，“明天还要训练。”

他的胯骨比一般男人要宽，所以臀部的形状更圆润，又白又柔软，像他们邻国爱吃的Dampfnudel。

看着就觉得好饿。

范佩西撕咬他的臀肉，补充过蛋白质之后，他现在需要碳水化合物。他的双手也没闲着，像揉圣诞布丁的面团一样揉捏，亨特拉尔的臀部很快被折磨得通红。

Dampfnudel配的是樱桃酱。

真好吃。

亨特拉尔闭着眼睛，从开始到现在大部分时间他都闭着眼睛，把注意力集中在感官，范佩西给他带来的更多是疼痛，但疼痛至少也算是一种感觉。

有感觉才算是存在着。

他不想再回到那个麻木的世界里。

就算把他重新和感官联系在一起的媒介是范佩西。

贴着他臀部的嘴唇在喃喃地蠕动着，范佩西也闭着眼睛，他在遵循揉圣诞布丁面团时的传统，许下一个心愿。

其实还应该在面团里藏一枚硬币，让吃到硬币的人获得好运气。

他直起身来脱掉裤子，在丢开之前掏出钱包，但拿出来的当然不是硬币，而是一枚被放在带拉链的夹层里的安全套。

之前被范佩西入侵的感官，亨特拉尔以前都有所体验，但接下来要做的事，对他来说是全然陌生。

会是什么感觉？

是会痛，还是会上瘾？

范佩西用手指顶着安全套在他穴口外把润滑液涂开，多余的液体顺着橡胶制物流到他的手指根部。他把指尖一点点地探进去，熬过最初的抵触，好客的穴肉逐渐开始讨好地吮吻他的手指。

他的阴茎硬得垂涎欲滴。

亨特拉尔随着范佩西搅动的节奏轻哼着。本来不是用来做爱的器官，却布满了这么敏感的神经。他闭着眼睛，眼前好像能看见范佩西修长手指的形状。

甚至还希望能感觉得更深刻一点。

范佩西把手指抽走的时候，他自觉地把腿分得更开。

但阴茎的进入还是太艰难了，他狭小的穴口无法容纳范佩西膨大的头部，那种仿佛要把耻骨也撑开的剧痛让他忍不住开口叫停：“算了，罗宾，算了。”

“晚了。”范佩西也疼得满头大汗，但根本不想从热情的穴肉的包裹中离开。

他还没吃饱。

而且现在如果停下来，他们都会更疼。

疼痛的感觉还是太强烈了，只是进入头部就这么痛，亨特拉尔想象不到等下还会有多痛：“我受不了了，过几天还有比赛。”

“我知道，”范佩西说，“但是比赛跟你有什么关系？” 

他一口咬在亨特拉尔的耳朵上，软骨的口感和肌肉、脂肪比起来又是不同的风味。

在一点点填饱肚皮。

亨特拉尔的抵抗停顿了一下，范佩西的入侵突然变得流畅了，他用拇指抚摸被自己撑得泛出透明光泽的薄膜，像是在鼓励。身前的亨特拉尔因此哆嗦了一下。

他沉默地背对着范佩西，肩胛骨上的背肌起伏出一个浅浅的轮廓。

“你不过是运气好而已。”

“也许吧，”范佩西回答，“毕竟运气不会站在懦夫那边。”

他继续把阴茎慢慢推进深处，还揉捏着亨特拉尔的臀肉，心安理得地要求他配合。

“那它为什么站在你那边？——疼！”亨特拉尔话音未落，范佩西就猛地用力把自己整根没入。他倒吸了一口凉气，不由自主地踮起了脚尖，下意识想要挣扎着逃离。

“别他妈玩文字游戏了，”范佩西把两个大拇指正正好好按在他的腰窝上，他后脚跟又落回地上，把范佩西吞得更深，“你给我好好吃，细嚼慢咽，听见没？”

被强行开拓的痛苦强烈地席卷过他的身体，他一只手撑着墙，一只手攥着范佩西的手腕，如果不是这样，他一定连站都站不稳。

但他走到这一步，不就是为了感觉吗？

他的手指底下，范佩西手臂上的筋脉在随着他的律动而起伏，他挪了挪手指，触摸到几个月牙形伤口。

湿的。

范佩西在啃食着他的肩膀，被汗水浸透的上衣和脖子上的银质项链一起磨着他的后背。

凉的。

他能感觉到。

能感觉到范佩西。

他的阴茎是和他本人不太相似的粗壮，柱身和头部差不多，所以进入十分困难，刚刚整根进去的时候，把亨特拉尔撑得又痛又恶心。但他又恰好有一点上翘，正好和内壁的走向契合，逐渐开始活动起来时，被撑到极致的薄膜竟恋恋不舍地追逐起他的抽插，皱褶自来熟地在他进入时散开，又在退出时聚拢。

随着范佩西的出入越来越顺滑，痛楚的折磨也开始变质，每一次的挺入都在挑衅敏感的神经末梢，刺激出惬意的信号。亨特拉尔本来紧闭的嘴唇渐渐泄露出恳求的呻吟，他无师自通地学会塌下腰，让两人之间的咬合更加紧密。

范佩西比他更早陷进快感。

性的快感。

还有令人满足的饱腹感。

他把自己的面团小心翼翼地放进烤炉，被火热缠绵的内壁裹上浓郁粘稠的焦糖，膨胀成甜美的面包。他挺到最深处，大腿压进亨特拉尔柔软的臀部，战胜层层叠叠的皱褶，像是一口咬进绵密的千层蛋糕。再整根抽出，享受包皮层和薄膜纠缠黏连，被热情挽留的愉悦。

亨特拉尔经历过一阵疲软的阴茎也恢复成了他最喜欢的饱胀的样子，他用三根手指若有若无地抚弄，然后捞起佛腾李一样多汁的囊袋揉搓。

“更衣室门锁好了吗？”

就在他们刚刚步入正轨的时候，门外突然传来了人声。

他们同时僵硬了下来。

亨特拉尔还没来得及问出口“你锁门了吗”，范佩西就从他身体里退出来，迅速地捡起裤子，往门口走去。

门外两个拖沓的脚步声也离得越来越近。

范佩西大步走到门口，从里面反锁，然后关上了灯。

几乎与此同时，有人在外面推了门两下，发现推不开之后说：“锁好了，走吧。”

脚步声又慢慢远去。

范佩西的裤子从手里掉了下去，他心有余悸地回过头，看见亨特拉尔坐在地上，也抬头看着他。

没有窗户的更衣室里只有从门缝和通风口里照进来的微弱光线，他们都看不清对方的表情。

范佩西一步步走回来，沾着汗水的脚底在塑胶地板上发出粘黏的声音。

他们都突然意识到，有些需求，可能只有特定的人才能满足。

他们两个之间，已经有了和其他人都不能共通的世界。

范佩西跪下来，跪在亨特拉尔两条腿之间，用拇指抹了一下他大腿根部的水迹，然后含到嘴里。

“我们要怎么样？对着自慰吗？”亨特拉尔问。

“你想怎么样？”

亨特拉尔摸着自己的腿想了一会：“我要骑你。”

他用脚把范佩西推倒，然后爬过去跨坐在他身上，扶着范佩西的阴茎一点一点坐下去。

范佩西可以挺腰配合他，让他吃得更快，但他还是一动不动地看他用早已泥泞不堪的穴口轻易地接纳进伞状的头部，然后前后扭动着臀部，努力把剩余的柱体全部吞下。

他又舔舔嘴唇。

虽然觉得还不够，但他现在已经不能用饥饿来形容。

吃到嘴了还想吃，是馋。

亨特拉尔撑着范佩西的腹肌，好不容易才让阴茎完全埋进体内，然后动作滞涩地上下摆动起来。

这个姿势让他比刚才更动情，腹部和胸膛都泛出了粉色，像被撒上了一层草莓糖霜。范佩西撑起上半身，咬上他胸前的果肉，他身体往后仰，一只手搂着范佩西的脖子保持平衡，一只手自慰，臀部还在范佩西阴茎上一起一伏。

面对面的姿势让范佩西的阴茎头部更好地摩擦过他的前列腺附近，范佩西重新躺倒的时候他也跟着趴下去，伏在范佩西的胸口。范佩西开始挺腰操他，只有自己动和两个人一起动的感觉完全不同，他的耻骨撞得很痛，甬道里却在享受着充实热烈的给予。

也不仅仅是能接收到外部的刺激。

他自己的体内也在逐渐盈满酥麻的快感。

完全属于他自己的感觉。

他还没有过刺激前列腺的经历，很快就抵挡不住汹涌的情欲，内壁哆嗦着痉挛起来。

范佩西的阴茎被痉挛的甬道旋转地研磨着，舒服地咬住了嘴唇，他抓着亨特拉尔的臀部，趁人之危，用可以称得上残忍的力道操进去。亨特拉尔的腰像冰淇淋一样融化在他身上，时不时颤抖一下，好像被抽走了所有的力气，只有胯还在不知羞耻地飞快挺动，追着他的阴茎，企图得到高潮的垂怜。

他把他往自己的阴茎上摁，亨特拉尔的额头本来抵在他的下巴上，突然抬起头来和他对视在了一起，睫毛上雾蒙蒙一片。他们都舔了舔嘴唇，但除了胶合的下半身，谁都没有向对方贴近。

然后他的小腹沾上了温热的液体，亨特拉尔彻底软了下来，酥在他肩膀上，大腿和臀肉像柔软的泡芙一样随着他的抽插颤动。

范佩西支起小腿往亨特拉尔高潮后抽搐的甬道里挺动，然后翻过身，把他按在地上，连根拔出再没入，最后随着他膝盖在他肋侧猛地夹紧，把奶油注进了泡芙。

亨特拉尔仰起下巴，范佩西在他侧脸上尝到了鲜美的泪水。

好饱。

呼吸交织了没几秒钟，他直起身，居高临下地看着亨特拉尔：“等会儿我先出去，你在这里等——”

“你他妈少指挥我，”亨特拉尔打断他“你是以为你操过我，我就永远是你的替补了还是怎么着？”

范佩西的喉结动了一下。

他再次俯下身去，用拇指描绘亨特拉尔的唇线，然后捂住他的嘴。亨特拉尔的嘴唇像一尾鱼在他的掌心扑腾。

他的嘴唇那么薄。

倒是一点都不薄情。

于是范佩西赏给他一个吻，印在自己的手背上。

他手心里的鱼死了。

“可是操过你，我就永远是你的中锋了。”

“过几天，记得来场边给你的中锋加油。”

**Author's Note:**

> 那个手机，设定是另一边没有人，某人自言自语罢了


End file.
